Sister?
by fluffy20456
Summary: Alan Epps fineds out that, sixteen years ago that he and his wife never lost their daughter, but she was kidnaped from them.....
1. Chapter 1

Num3er's

Don Epps, Charlie Epps, Alan Epps, Colby Grainger, Larry Flinehart, David Cinclair, Amita.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

"I'll get it." Amita answered the door standing on the door step, was a teen aged girl. Standing there, whirring blue jeans, a red T-shirt and a ocean blue back pack.

' Hi! I'm looking for a Alan Epps.' the strange girl said with a edge in her voice. She had black hair, a scar across her face. Blue, greenish eye's. A hard look was pointed at Amita as Charlie came to see on who was at the door.

" He's not here miss??

' Oh fine then could you give him this then! 'she snapped at them, as she handed over a folder of papers.

"Of coarse you could wate here if you want he just went to the store." Charlie spoke as he took a good look at her, seeing that she was frightened as she pulled away, shaking her head, taking a good look at her eyes as they started to change color?

No!!! I mean.. Look, just get him to read the papers ok! Fuck. ' And with that she turned and walked away.

Leaving Charlie and Amita with shocked faces.

* * *

_**Later that night-**_

_Dear Mister Alan Epps _

_It startles me to write this letter. Nearly seventeen years ago, You and your wife lost a child. Or so you were told. The teen that you met to day was your daughter. She will be sixteen. She has been to 275 foster homes in her life. Why am I telling you this now you must wonder. We recently found out that the nurse that told you that your child died. Then kidnapped her and raised her as her own. She died when Noel was five her husband beat her and almost killed her. Today when I looked up her fails, I noticed that you and your wife were her parents._

_**Noel Mimzy Blackhome- Female- age sixteen-born August 4th at 12:03am.**_

_Noel as you can see with the papers that you where given, by the nurse that kidnapped your daughter made sure that you wouldn't go looking for her. On these forms that you seined was an adoption form giving that said nurse, right full cusity to her._

'Their where sheets and sheets of paper's In the files as Alan fliped through.'

_The reason for this letter is simple. Noel has made a appointment to see a Court judge on her birthday. She needs you to be there so she could either be released in to your cusity, or like she wishes to be emancipated. To be no longer a ward of the state. With this, I give you Noel's file if you wish to be, her gardian._

_Sincerely, Sue Button_

Riesling thought the files. Alan saw what looked like a kids wish list. Their was a note pasted on one file.

_Here is her files, pages of how she grew up home's. Shes' been to santa letters, wishes. There is one that would come true if she does get amansipated. Her only wish since she was five was to be in the Army. To be a soldier._

_She has been taught to fight in meny arts. Both in and out of the streets. She is a class four geenuis. Smart in everything. _

_Tomarow she has an inpointment with a professor at Kelseye University. She Is to meet with the dean and sit in every class._

_One of her professors is going to be one Charlie Epps. Knowing that he is your son and her brother. I trust you can make it watch her. She has defences but, knowing her, she is just looking for someone to trust. Watch for her eyes they are uniqe. They can change color at will. She is very protective of her foster siblings and I know that this bright mined. By knowing, is known to not be wasted if you learn her trust. She will let you in your her father the only person that can tell her about her mother. That is the only person she wants to know, she told me long ago, when she was ten all she wanted was a familey, that would love her, cared to fight for her, and protect her of all the bad things that are out to get her and her siblings that she her self protects._

With that Alan saw that this social worker cared. As he read the wishes the places that shes been at. Ane a thousand thoughts ran through his head...

Don who watched his father with intrest. Could see his father sitting there reading a file that charlie gave him earlier, brought by a teenaged girl.

* * *

Hay dad whats up?

"nothing Donny, just.. No nothing.. I'm getting a beer you boys want one?" Alan said as he went to the kitchen don took a look at the files that layed out in front of him.

The name **Noel mimzy blackhome**, stuck out like a thorn.

Dad who's this Noel Backhome and why do you have her papers?

"Humm?" Looking at Don and seeing confusion on his sons face and knowing that Charlie was listening in. I tell them to sit down.....

* * *

Well what do u think?

please review

fluffy20456


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previews:

Hay dad whats up?

"nothing Donny, just.. No nothing.. I'm getting a beer you boys want one?" Alan said as he went to the kitchen don took a look at the files that layed out in front of him.

The name **Noel mimzy blackhome**, stuck out like a thorn.

Dad who's this Noel Backhome and why do you have her papers?

"Humm?" Looking at Don and seeing confusion on his sons face and knowing that Charlie was listening in. I tell them to sit down.....

* * *

_'Around sixteen years ago i was married to Anna Basel she was my wife. This was the year that you and charlie left home. Though, I never told you about your step mom she died shotly after Noel's death. In the strain of losing her, she died. She was my best friend when we were growing up. I was going to tell you boys about her. Its been sixteen years Don. And I'm going to adopt her she is your sister. I know that your mom wanted me to move on. Yes, Anna was a dear friend but knowing her, I must tell Noel about her mom.'_Alan Explained as he had flashes of his wife and child that he lost. Their where tears falling down his cheeks.

Dad why didn't you tell us till now? I mean okay Charlie and I where away, why didn't you tell us about her the wedding, the new baby that was to be our sister/ brother why??? 'Don asked as he watched his father stand there telling them this now after seventeen years...

I just stood their listening to my dad tell me and Don that he had another wife that died and a daughter? Seeing the tears I deiced to take a look at the file that was on the table.....

Dad who has her now?

'_humm? what Charlie?_

Dad who is she staying with now? Tonight?

_I don't know but I will try to help her. Charlie shes going to be in you class tomorrow can I be their?_

Sure dad. Look Don we aren't going to get any where tonight, lets just leave dad alone we can talk about this later.. Lets just go to sleep. Okay? 'Charlie said as he was looking at Don. Shooting a pointed look at him while still looking at dad.

'Yeah alright Charlie.'

**"Ring"**

**"RING"**

Epps.. Yeah! Okay. Yeah, okay got it. Dad look I'm sorry I got to go. I'll meet you and Charlie tomorrow I got to go.

_Don what happened?_

"Several foster kids gone missing four are in the hospital. Look I'll see what I can do." With that Don left the two of them pondering.

* * *

David Sinclair looked up as Don Epps approached him and their team, seeing that he wasn't one for small talk, he got strata to it.

_What do we got?_

Several foster kids gone missing we have two in cusity.

Five kids from good homes their foster parents think it might be gang related the social workers think that this one kid a girl named Blackbird is behind it.

Now we don't know who this BlackBird is but the two kids that we do have seem to know her.

One is named James, no last name the other said it we got you she would talk tell us how to fined the kids and how to get them back if we wated answers.

They called her Mimzy.

When we arrested her.

_Mimzy? You sure?_

Yeah why? You know her?

_Mabe look what do we know of this James Carter who is he what does he know?_

He says he knows nothing. We have to let him go seeing that he was a miner and that he himself is a foster. Hes right over their waiting for mimzy to get out.

_okay. show me this mimzy. is her social worker here to?_

Naw she said she could leave once she gave you the information and if anyone tried to arrested her she would leave seeing that we have nothing on her. That she is giving us information that we want. To give us an invite on how to fined these kids.

* * *

**The Interagation Room**

"Look ether let me talk to the **Agent in charge**or Ill take my business else where." Mimzy Said as she paced back and forth analyzing the room as she did taking side glances at the mirror. Emphasizing the words Agent In charge.

'Hi! I'm Don Epps. I'm the so called agent in charge this is Agents David Sinclare, and his partner Colby Grainger. You said that you have some information for us?'

"yeah Epps you could say that. Look the five kids that you are looking for should be at the safe Haven. Its a protector/ Home. A safe place. Where kids like me go when life or our home get to hard when your protectors/ Care givers beat you in sted of caring for you. Or you foster father Rapes you instead of helping you with your home work.

' Safe haven? You sure?

"Yes if they ain't there then the gangs got them or their foster father got them in the under ground system. if you want in the Safe haven you have to have a password and a foster to get in. ME my mate James would help you there. He would teach these two on how to act and how to get in if miss Blackbird thinks that you are true to your words then she will help you to get the kids back. the ruels are You work with James. I go to school and tomorrows night when I meet up with you guys at Jame's house." Noel said pointing at Colby and David as she saw epps look at her.

'What makes you think that James would go along with this that he would help us in to the club and why would we have to learn the trust of this miss Blackbird? Whats the point?' _Don said as he survaid her, her eyes were black although only turning blue it was starting to freak him out there was three scares running down her cheek. thinking back to his convocation with his dad and charlie earlyeir._

"Look alright Alas i can do is set your team up ill tell James to trust yeah that you two (pointing at David and Colby) You Colby will be Hunter that's your name all right?

You David will be Fish, don't ask me why you just are. as for trusting most fosters trust me I'm their protector their savor as they point out I'm a slodger at hart. Ill do any thing to protect them just like miss blackbird you could say we are one of the same.

Look you have to let us go. If the traitors think that we said anything to yah or any soc then we would be the ones missing. James is waiting to marrow you two will go to his house undercover. As fosters that left the system as friends of lets say Mimzy your in you will be protected by my name alone.

I got to go." She said as they lead her out to the elevators, she turned to take a one last look at Don Epps.

"Hay. Epps tell your brother that I"ll see him at class tomorrow." she said as the elevator's opened to reveal another kid, same age as her. With a gun. Pointed at her.

The next thing that she knew was that The gun was pointed at Don and it went off she jumped in front of him taking the bullet in to her shoulder. Pushing the agent back as she got up an kicked the gun out of the guys hand holding on to him as the headed towards the stairs. Mimzy then opened the door as they disappeared from sight.

Opening the door they saw her pull the guy to the railing tying his hands to them as she jumped down the flights of stairs grabbing at the railing on the last flight pulling her self up and disappearing be for the eyes of the FBI.

* * *

**James: So what did mimzy say?**

Fluffy20456: Don't know yah like?

**James: So far yes But your spelling is horrible.**

Fluffy20456: Yah well thanks I'm working on that.

**James: that good, so whats in the next chapter?**

Fluffy20456: That's What I like to know any Ideas I'm working on it.

**James: Well then is there more of me tall dar hansom?**

* * *

Well what do you all think do you like?

please review

fluffy20456


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I know that you all are wonder who she is so lets fined out here are our characters and people that this girl must learn to trust. She's a tough solger and would protect anyone.**

**Mostly her foster brothers sisters and her friends. Why she runs be cause she believer that no wheres safe and only trusts very little. She fights cause this is the only thing that she knows.**

**She protects kids that have had a hard life like hers. Now on words.**

**Charaters:**

Noel Mimzy Blackhome: age 16,

Father: Alan Epps

Mother: Anna Basel Ne- Epps

Kidnapers: Daniel and Jean Blackhome

Brothers: Don, Charlie Epps.

Son: Davie James Blackhome dead.

* * *

"Here Comes Goodbye" - Rascal Flatts

"Seems like lifes full of chapters of goodbyes"

Pain- three days grase

Untitled –Simple Plan

* * *

So! Which one of yous are mister Fish and mister Hunter? James said as Don and his team came back form the stair well with the shooter in their sights.

'They stouldthere with shock faces as David and Colby pointed at each other, while Don just stairs at him so this kid was going to help him and his team? Who was he and why didnt he go after Noel? what was her part in all of this? Who was that kid that disappeared down that stair well? he took one last look at him as he put the shouter in a interrogationroom leaving him for his boss to deal with.'

I'm Special agent Colby Granger, this is my partner Agent David Cynclair. I'm Hunter and he's fish. Do you know why she would give us these names?

Seeing that the shooter was in interrogation, Don turned to see that this James Carter, was talking to Colby and David. The boy had dark hair black with blond streeks. He had black jeans and a blue coater but his eyes where ice blue. Taking a good look at the kids face he could tell that he didn't trust them but sill told them on what was going to happen tomorrow night. That this miss blackbird would bring the kids to safe Haven and that Noel would be there at 9 to bring them to a memorial service so they would have to be there at 7 to meet the rest of the kids that would be apart of the cover.

They were fish and hunter because at the memorial, it would be a service that the kids put together by noel to remember the kids that she couldn't save. That she blamed her self that she couldn't save them. Noel was like that. It remained David and Colby of someone.

* * *

Noel was sitting by her son's grave Davie James Blackhome.

Looking around she wasn't alone. James who had ex caped the FBI detail went towards her.

"So whats the plan we we just going to wing it or what?" James asked as he took a seat next to her.

Huh? Oh James yeah sort of i don't know that if I could trust them. Did you know that on August 4th Ann Frank died? James? I red her book and Watched the movie Freedom Writers, The fight this same was but ours is different. We fight.. We fight to stay alive to protect our own, to live when we can't. We die every day to protect our own. I'm tired of fighting. I just want to feel safe maby that's why I took that bluet i don't know.

"Yeah I know but after you fined thous kids you would be out of the system. Do you want me to come tomorrow, to your class?

Yeah you can watch me! Why dont you bring Fish, Epps, and Hunter. I think that dad might be there. I think Ill give them my math problem hum do you thing professor flinehart, and professor Ramanujan will be there? Lets challenge them.

"whats your plan mimzy?"

* * *

8:30am- James Carter's House

"Hay Fish, we have to go to kalsye today Mimzy I promised mimzy that I would. Besides would you and Hunter like to see the Grate Professor Charlie Epps stumped?" James asked as he woke the two up. they were in their car he seen him follow him home. Both of them sitting speechless.

"why did you.. why?

"well mimzy wants to visit her dear old brothers so tell your boss to meet us there and for professors Flinehart, and Ramanujan, as well shes has his class first thing.

"Brothers? How do you know this and whats mimzy's real name?" Colby asked.

"Not telling now lets go class start in 30min." James said as David started the car.

* * *

9:00 am kelsye

_Charlie Eppssat in his class room knowing that his sister would be in his class today. Wow who knew he had a sister. He was still mad at his dad for not telling him and Don. Then again they both knew how privet and stubborn he was. They were too. Remembering yesterday when she showed up surprised him, she had so much anger. Where did she get those scars across her face when did that happen? Looking up he saw don, David, Colby, Larry his dad and his soon to be wife Amita. Behind then was a teen with black hair, ice cool eyes._

"Hay guys. What you all doing here whos this Don?" _Charlie said pointing at the teen._

"This is James Carter hes one of Noel's freinds. Hes helping us out on our case."

"Really? Well I'm pleased to meet you. Where's Noel?" _Alan said taking a look at the kid._

"Oh shes around. Mimzy is like that. So you two are her big brothers. And I think that that makes you her so called father right? James said as he looked at Don and Charlie. While looking strait at Alan. If it where even passable his eyes turned colder as he turned back around to take a seat at the back of the class.

Noel mimzy blackhome enters the room seeing James at the back the others at charlies desk Turning towards James and begins walking/ limping towards him.

"hay mimzy hows it going?" James asks as the others turn around drawing tension to her.

"I'm fine James_. S_o this is your class room big bro? Wow I'm surprised. So we got Professors Epps, Larry Flinehart, Amita Ramanujan. Agents David Cynclair, Colby Granger, Don Epps. Oh I forgot Father's here too. Wow you brought the whole gang."_Noel sarcastically said as she limped towards James and sat down right beside him, as they took a hard look at her. Her eyes where purple turning gray._

Miss Blackhome its a pleasure to meet you.

"Same here. You know, I was a big fan. Well till I found out you two where my big brothers. Well almost. So Professors I got a Question for the three of you but, first I want you to ask me, three of your hardest questions. As your student for the day I want to know what you offer to teach me. If i answer them correct then i give you my question. Only the three of you can answer. well whats your answer class is about to start? _Noel said as the three of them pondered her questions wondering what math problem could they give her and what problem she would give them. Don on the other hand looked at his father studying his sister with interest and concern. Who was she to tell them what to do and why is she so cold?_

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**please review**

**Yes i do know that Alan was only married to Margret / Don, and charlies mother. **

**so tell me if you like I do know i don't know how to spell Amata's last name so help me out with that one.**

**fluffy20456**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews:**

_charlie eppes_

_We all use math every day; _  
_to predict weather, to tell time, to handle money. _  
_Math is more than formulas or equations; _  
_it's logic, it's rationality, _  
_it's using your mind to solve the biggest mysteries we know. _

* * *

You know I thought I missed your sarcastic side. So whats the plan give the answers ask the question then dich the Feds? _James asked noel as she sat down besides him leaning on his soldier._

James, look i don't know okay. What I do know is that I'm trying. I'm need their help. with this Question I have for charlie is one that would help the Feds to night. Its going to be hard for me but I'm trying. The world pool Question is the calculations to whats going to happen to night. the answers on where the kids are, where safe haven is and where It all is going to end.

What did you see when you first walked in here?

what do you mean?

Come on Noel I know that you saw more then them when you first walked in here. Your a fucking genius! Now what did you see?

They bugged you didn't they? _I said while taking a good look at Don Eppes seeing that he was the one listening in._

How do you know?_ seeing her look at the agent wondering how she knew?_

By the look on your face when I walked in. You were up here they were down there. Agent Eppes, and his group of marry men. Then there was professors and dear old pops. What can you do? You asked me to trust them. I'm trying James. I relay am._ 'she said while waving her hands in the air, watching wating for something anything just to get the part of the day over with. _

Then, Why then did you give them a choice? That question your manipulating them. What do you want from them what can they do to help thoughts kids? _'Ah so i finaly stumped her i could see her trying to explain that made sence to the agent that was listoning in at the other end.'_

I'm trying to trust them it takes a while for me to do that. You know that. James. I'm trying. I know that I need there help, I cant ask state out so, I study them keep them at arms length. I'm going to need them to night. you are going to get Eppes, Fish, and Hunter to go with you to night. '_I really was. Taking looks at the others. Fish and hunter at the doors letting the class in. What they think im going to run? _

Why?

Becuse They need a way in and I want to know this big bro of mine. Plus I need his help. I wont ask for it cuse I don't know him so I give the good professors the answer to whats going to help them to night. The world pool Question is going to tell them that, where those kids are when they are going to move and whos going to stop miss blakbird. Also James I know how they got the kids so. We have a trator at safe haven._'watching don looking at me as I took a long hard look at Alan Eppes._

What? Who Noel? Why would they do that safe haven is a place where you are protected miss blackbird protected them all why would they do that?

Because they want to be like their father, that wants to sell the kids in the sex trade. _'seeing the hurt look on his face as i looked at each kid that entered the door.'_

You know your arms still bleeding I thought you got Yee to take care of that?

Did just must have pulled the stitching's, dam cops trying to arrest me. fucking bastards wanted to take me back to the fucking fosters. Well tomorrow I'm going to Cort and getting emancipated if not well i hope that dear old pops could do some thing for me and adoped me so i dont end up with those bastards._ 'Seeing don standing up to take a closer look at me, as dear old dad took a seat in the front of the class.'_

Dont we all?

hummm............. Look I'm just tired of fight ing of surviving. I'm just tired James after to night, tomorrow will decide my fate, earthier i live with father or die with the dam fosters if the trators dont kill me befor then. Well miss blackbird. '_I was tired. Tired of fighting to make kids like me safe so safe haven would remain safe. I just wanted to feal safe to stop running. How can I trust them when I cant even talk to them with out sounding mean?'_

* * *

_Don who was listing to the two talk as the class filled up. Saw that her eyes changed color twice talking about traitor's and him as well as everyone their. How could he help her to trust him and his team? Wait did she just say that she new where those kids where? Knowing dad he would adopted her, but what does she have to do with this case can this question be the key to all of their un asked questions? Hearing that she was bleeding still? Why didnt she say something?_

"Today class we have a new student she has asked professors Flinehart, and Ramanujan, and I to give her three Questions. In order to challenge her as well as her question of challenging us. Please welcome Miss Noel Blackhome." Charlie said as he and larry finished their questions on the board, seeing that Amita was soon to be as well.

"Well said professor." _Noel said making her way down to the front of the class._

"Hey every one my name is Noel Blackhome I love math, science, history, English, languages, and lots more. I'm here today because my teachers thought it would good for me to actually learn something." _Noel said as she made her way towards the front sitting down at charlies desk seeing the looks she was getting thinking 'Show Time' as James got up to talk. Looking at Don and Alan seeing Charlie in the Connor of her eyes._

"Yeah right Noel you never learn you teach others. They just wanted you off of their hands. Hi everyone names and I over there are going to qwizz your teachers/professors today. For you that dont know Noel is your student for the day professors she wants you to learn like we learn to answer your question as well as you answering hers_." James said standing up walking towards noel, waving at don and his team as he talked. _

"True so in stead of listening to lectures all day lets actually learn something my question was. Does your professors challenge you and how? How do we learn? Do they write the questions there hardest questions, get them to get you to answer them and you to make your own teaching them as they teach you? No they give you examples and homework as lessons but my questions is how do they learn how does that take in to effect of learning from your own experiences?" _Noel said as she looked at the professors in question smirking as James took over. _

"Right and you should know every teacher that you had tryed to challange you. And how come they never stumped you?"

"Photo graphic memory and being a good kid i got tired of playing dum. Ahh And because they never could get me to not learn something. Lessons where the only thing you could stand to do. Well for me was to talk back correct the teachers and ask questions of our own."

"Right so whats the questions that the good professors have for you pea brain head of yours?"

Don't know lets ask them. Oi, its not pea brain it sadistically average size."

Riight....

"well professor are you don't can it teach or do you?_Noel said as she looked towards him with a smile on her face. seeing charlie with a small smile on his as well, taking a look at the back board._

"Of corse miss blackhome we where just finishing hopefuly we can stump you as you said so put it." _charlie sad while looking at the class that had there interest peaked._

"Of corse james wheres my music?"

Here Three Days Grace of coarse you favorite "Pain" just long enough for you to answer their questions I know that the last professors questions only lasted for half the song lets time it shall we?

Charlies: first game theroy: hide and seek

The concept is simple, it's almost instinctive. But, when an assassin has many opportunities to hit his target, it gets complex. Imagine the game Battleship. It's essentially a hide and seek game. But let's say the ships can be moved. One player tries to get his ship on several squares of opportunity before all of his ships are found. Now suppose that the player hiding has limited options. He can only move one ship at a time, one square at a time. That will give the player seeking him the ability to calculate his likely moves.

Not predict, as much as calculate the probabilities. If Condor has to make this look like an accident, then he can't use say, a gun or a bomb. He has to avoid witnesses. He's limited.

Game theory is a mathematical system for analyzing and predicting how humans behave

in strategic situations. Standard equilibrium analyses assume all players: 1) form beliefs

based on analysis of what others might do (strategic thinking); 2) choose a best response

given those beliefs (optimization); 3) adjust best responses and beliefs until they are

mutually consistent (equilibrium).

It is widely-accepted that not every player behaves rationally in complex situations,

so assumptions (1) and (2) are sometimes violated. For explaining consumer choices

and other decisions, rationality may still be an adequate approximation even if a modest

percentage of players violate the theory. But game theory is di®erent. Players' fates

are intertwined. The presence of players who do not think strategically or optimize can

therefore change what rational players should do. As a result, what a population of

players is likely to do when some are not thinking strategically and optimizing can only

be predicted by an analysis which uses the tools of (1)-(3) but accounts for bounded

rationality as well, preferably in a precise way.

2

It is also unlikely that equilibrium (3) is reached instantaneously in one-shot games.

The idea of instant equilibration is so unnatural that perhaps an equilibrium should not

be thought of as a prediction which is vulnerable to falsi¯cation at all. Instead, it should

be thought of as the limiting outcome of an unspeci¯ed learning or evolutionary process

that unfolds over time.

3 In this view, equilibrium is the end of the story of how strategic

thinking, optimization, and equilibration (or learning) work, not the beginning (one-shot)

or the middle (equilibration).

This paper has three goals. First we develop an index of bounded rationality which

measures players' steps of thinking and uses one parameter to specify how heterogeneous a

population of players is. Coupled with best response, this index makes a unique prediction

of behavior in any one-shot game.

* * *

Riemann Hypothesis:(like _x=+1,-1_ are the zeroes of _p(x)=x2-1_)

First, let's look at number theory and codes. The thing that makes this new breed of code, technically called _public key encryption algorithms_, different is that you can give everyone the information necessary to send you coded messages without giving them the information to _read_them. (Think about it. With an old fashioned code, if I told you enough about the code you would not only be able to send me messages but would also be able to read any messages other people send me.) This is important in internet applications, for instance, because a company like wants to have lots of people send them encrypted messages (with credit card info, for example) but do not want all of those people also to be able to read those messages! That's where the difficulty of factoring huge numbers into their prime factors comes into play! In the RSA algorithm anyone who knows some really large number (an integer with thousands of digits) can encrypt a message just by turning it into a number, raising it to a power, and finding the remainder when you divide by the large number. However, in order to _decode_the message one needs to know the prime factors of that number. If the number is large enough, it could take years, decades or centuries to find those prime factors. Here's how the RSA encryption algorithm works:

If I want to receive a coded message (whether I'm a person or a computer, it doesn't matter), I pick three numbers. Two prime numbers _p_ and _q_ and a third number _r_ which has no factors in common with _(p-1)(q-1)_. _So, for example, if I want to get a message from you, I can pick __p=11_ and _q=3_. Then, I could pick _r=3_ because _3_ and _20=(11-1)(3-1)_ have no common factors. In reality, these numbers are much too small, but for this example let's ignore that problem. Then I must also find the number _d_ less than _(p-1)(q-1)_ with the property that the remainder when you divide _rd_ by _(p-1)(q-1)_ is _1_. _In the example, __d_ must be _7_. Note that _3 X 7=21_ which leaves a remainder of _1_ when divided by _20_. Now comes the interesting part. I publicly announce to you and everyone else both the product _p X q_ and the number _r_. However, I don't tell anyone what _p_ or _q_ or _d_ are! _So, I would announce to you that the product of __p_ and _q_ is _33_ and that the value of _r_ is _3_. Now comes your part. You want to send me a message and encode it using the knowledge of those two numbers. In fact, your message has to be a number too. However, that's not too hard. Everything in a computer is numbers in the end. However, as it has to be a number less than _p X q_, we are sort of restricted here. But, as a simple example, let's suppose the message you want to send me is the number ``18''. But first, you _encode_ the message by raising it to the power of _r_ dividing by the product _p X q_. In fact, the coded message is just the remainder in that division! _Even though you want to tell me `_18'', what you'll send me is the remainder when you divide _183_ by _33_. That is, you'll send the message _24_. Don't forget that anyone who was listening to our previous conversation knows the two numbers I sent you, and they know the number you sent me as the coded message. But, they _cannot_ decode it unless they know the numbers that I've kept secret! (The factors of _33_ and especially the number _d_...that's the secret, right?) Now, to turn the encoded message back to its original form, I need to raise the message you sent me to the power _d_ and get the remainder when that is divided by _p X q_. _In the example, this means I will compute __247_ and divide it by _33_...or rather just find the remainder. And, guess what, this gives me back the message _18_! Of course, there is something silly in the above example. The math is all correct, whatever message you start with I will be able to decode it back to your original just because of the way the number theory works. However, if I tell everyone my number _33_ then there is no real secret what its factors are! _33=11 X 3_ is the only way to factor it! The thing is, when this gets used for real, the numbers involved are _super huge_. They use numbers that are thousands of digits long, and the fact is that at the moment we have no way to factor those numbers in a short time. In twenty to one hundred years someone could factor it and break the code...but by then the information in the message will probably be obsolete.

ect ect ect ect........

* * *

well what do you think yah i cant think of math questions so i took these from the show.

Was friday night the last show ever?

the team separating? Last show for ever?

please review....

fluffy20456..


End file.
